


Valentine

by FlOrangey



Series: FlOrangey's Noctis/Prompto fics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocolate, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, This is pretty much just fluff with a bit of humor, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto despises Valentines Day and it's painful reminder of his perpetually single status. But maybe after a nice evening out with Noctis he won't hate it as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Valentine's Day, but never posted it because _something_ wasn't right. I decided to polish it up for the ffxvweek going on on tumblr and I think it came out pretty well after refining. The theme of the day was 'Favorite Bromance/Relationship' which for me is a tie between Noctis/Luna and Noctis/Prompto. I went with the latter since I usually write the former.
> 
> Since I had a limited amount of time to put this together I'll clean it up a little more after I get back from Easter Dinner.

Prompto was having a bad day. A very bad day. In fact in terms of the number of bad days he had this year, today was up there on the ‘worst days this year’ list. The heat in his apartment broke the other night, so he was up all night shivering from cold. Being up all night meant being tired at work, and being tired at work meant screwing up at his job leaving him with several angry customers and him praying to Etro that he still had a job when he came back in. No job meant he could not pay his rent and he did not want to think about what would happen if he couldn't pay his rent.

So it had not been a good day, but Prompto was sure the tomorrow was going to be much worse. He could just tell as he walked down the street and stopped in front of a store. The store had chocolates out on display. Rich chocolate cakes and chocolate covered oreos wrapped in detailed pink and white wrapping paper. He sighed, he knew why the display was up and it made him depressed thinking about it.

Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day. The celebrated and beloved day of the year where girls would give the guys they cared about chocolate treats. It was a cute thing, and many guys he knew at work were hoping they’d get something from their girlfriends. Chocolate. And maybe a yes to a night in a love hotel. Most were hoping for that second one.

Prompto just wished he knew someone who cared enough to give him chocolate. He never got chocolate. He got a few nights in hotel rooms, but those never amounted to anything that would lead to free chocolate, cards, or exchanges of ‘I love you’. Or any kind of meaningful relationship. It was as though he was cursed with being perpetually single and each year when he saw the chocolates get dragged out he was reminded of how empty and lonely his apartment was.

That apartment was going to be especially lonely come Valentine’s Day. He knew Gladiolus was going out with his most recent girlfriend - he and Noctis were already placing bets on how long that relationship would last. Ignis was doing lab work with the scientists; Prompto had noticed he and one of his coworkers had been particularly chatty. Something was going on there, he was sure of it. As for Noctis... he had no idea. Noctis was often busy with prince-like things, politics Prompto knew he would never understand like his friend did, and he was usually too tired to do much at the end of the day except curl in bed and sleep.

Prompto weighed his options and decided that hanging out at the palace and watching a movie while Noctis kept dozing on and off was _much_ more preferable to being alone in his freezing apartment with nothing but the porn on his laptop to keep him company. So with that thought he took out his cell phone and dialed Noctis’ number. He put it up to his ear and waited. By the third ring he was starting to think Noctis was taking a nap, in which case the chances of the prince answering the phone were nonexistent and he’d have better luck getting Noctis’ attention by taking the train to the palace.

However before the voicemail picked up ring he heard a small shuffling noise followed by what sounded to be voices in the background. _“Yeah, yeah, hold on a second.”_ Prompto heard Noctis say to someone before speaking to him. _“Hello?”_

“Uh, hey Noct.”

_“Hey Prompto. What’s - ow! Dammit!”_

Prompto pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard Noctis swear loudly. He then heard other people on the other end and Noctis continuing to share a string of expletives that Prompto was sure a prince should never use in good company. _“Ow! That fucking hurts!”_

_“Highness, language.”_

_“Shut up Iggy.”_

Prompto stared at his phone as he heard Ignis grumble and wondered if he called at a bad time. “Uh, Noct? ….You okay?”

 _“Yeah yeah I’m fine. It’s noth-argh!”_ Prompto listened as he heard Noctis hiss like he was in pain followed by the sound of running water. He was also sure he heard someone mention getting bandages too, but the noise was drowned out by Noctis’ voice. _“It’s nothing. Anyway, what’s up Prom? Did you just get off work?”_

“Y-yeah, I’m walking home.” Prompto said his eyes turning to the display before forcing himself to look away from it. “It was a shit day.”

_“That bad?”_

“Yeah. I tell ya Noct, you’re lucky you don’t need deal with the people I do. Bunch of idiots. Seriously this one guy was convinced that I was trying to overcharge him even though the price is clearly labeled. The item was even on sale! And don’t get me started on the crazy bat who refused to write out her own check and kept yelling at me to do it.”

_“You didn’t do it did you?”_

“Of course not! That’s illegal! I might hate my job, but I would like to be able to have a roof to live under.” Prompto said then sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t call you to vent, I wanted to ask you something?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Prompto asked, “Today sucked. Tomorrow doesn’t look like it’ll be any better. Was hoping maybe you’d be free to hang out.”

Prompto waited for Noctis to respond and noticed from how faint his friend’s voice sounded he was talking to someone else, but who it was he had no idea. Finally his voice came back at regular volume. _“When?”_

“Afternoon?” Prompto asked. Noctis’ answer was a groan.

 _“I’ve got morning meetings. Dad scheduled one at eight, so I have to be up at seven….”_ Noctis said and Prompto winced at the thought of anyone trying wake Noctis up at seven in the morning. It was an unwritten rule that the crown prince was not to be woken up until at least ten and even that was still risky if you weren’t Gladiolus. Prompto already knew after his finished his work for the morning he would be taking a nap all afternoon. _“How about in the evening? You got anything in mind?”_

Prompto thought a little and shrugged. “Well, there’s a movie I’ve wanted to see. Trailer looked really good, you wanna go?” Prompto asked and he heard Noctis chuckle.

_“A movie? Only if you take me to dinner first.”_

Prompto laughed, “You wish. You know I can’t afford that.”

_“I’ll cover the cost, it’s not a big deal. Just tell me where you want to go.”_

It took a second for Prompto to say anything. He felt hesitant, considering whenever they went out, whether to a club, the mall, or just to get a few burgers down the street, Noctis almost always paid. “You don’t have to do that Noct.”

_“I know. I want to.”_

“Yeah but-”

 _“Prom, it’s dinner and a movie, it’s not like I’m volunteering to pay your rent.”_ He said. Prompto was silent as Noctis kept talking. _“So, just tell me where you want to go, and we’ll go.”_

Prompto sighed, Noctis was to good to him, and fighting him on the topic when he insisted on treating him was like trying to win a sparring match with Gladiolus. Not possible. Noctis was too stubborn. “Alright. How about that Tenebraen place? The one you took me to on my birthday.”

It took a second for Noctis to answer, as though he was distracted by something and judging by the presence of another voice it sounded like someone was talking to him. “Oh, uh, yeah sure. Sounds good.” He sounded like he had only been half listening. “Uh...I’ll pick you up at your place around six. Sound good?”

Prompto made a mental note to expect Noctis at seven. “Yeah sounds good.” He said then added, “You sure you’re okay with this?”

_“If I weren’t I’d tell you.”_

“I guess. I just...sometimes it feels like I’m taking advantage of you. I...I don’t want to come across as spoiled.”

He had a feeling just from the sound Noctis made that his friend was rolling his eyes. _“Prompto, you aren’t taking advantage of me, we’ve been over this. Besides,”_ he paused chuckling a little, his voice hitting its lower register, “ _I like spoiling you.”_

Prompto froze in place, and he did not even need to look at the display window to know his face had just become bright red. He had no idea how to respond. His friend's tone sounded flirtatious, but maybe that was just because whenever Noctis let his voice get low, he sounded like he could easily get himself a date if he weren’t so painfully shy. He just had the perfect voice and looks to get people drooling over him. Prompto shook his head, he suddenly felt more than a little hot. And very awkward.

_“Prom, you there?”_

Prompto shook his head again. “Yeah I’m here. Fine. Here.” He said laughing a little. “So see you at six then?”

 _“Yeah. Oh shit!”_ Again more yelling and swearing that got Prompto pulling his phone away from his ear. _“I gotta run, see you Prom!”_

Prompto blinked as the call ended and his screen went back to it’s regular background. He stared at the phone a little longer, contemplated calling back to make sure Noctis was okay, then decided whatever was going on Ignis was probably taking care of it. He put his phone back in his pocket and continued walking down the street, not looking forward to being back in his apartment.

* * *

 

Prompto had been watching television since he got off work, until the sound of someone knocking on his door got his attention.He groaned at the noise, the first thing he thought was that his landlord was wondering where the rest of his rent was. Prompto had told him how many times now that he was not getting paid until the end of the week? He lost count after around four or five time. In two days. Either the guy was not listening or was annoying him on purpose. Prompto could not tell.

More knocking and Prompto grumbled and got up off the couch. He looked through his doors peephole wondering if he should ignore his landlord or not only to blink in surprise when he saw it was not his landlord. Noctis was at the door, stretching his neck out and shoulders. Prompto stared in surprise and looked at the clock.

It was six in the evening. Noctis was on time.

Prompto opened the door.

“Hey.” Noctis said moving his hand in a half wave, it going to his mouth as he yawned. Prompto blinked a few times to make sure he was not seeing things, then grinned and leaned against the door frame.

“Hey, didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

“I can be on time if I want.” Noctis said. Prompto nodded, but noted that Noctis did not look like he was completely awake. He looked like he had forced himself out of bed and his evening cup of coffee had not kicked in yet. Prompto noted his hair looked a little messier than usual as he looked him over, but other than that and the bandages wrapped around his hand he looked the same as he always did.

Prompto did a double take, his eyes falling on Noctis right hand and them widening as he registered that it was wrapped in gauze and medical tape. It was not just wrapped around his hand but also his just below his wrist.

“Whoa! What the hell happened?” Prompto asked. Noctis raised an eyebrow, a little confused before looking down at his hand.

“This?” He asked moving it and wincing as he tried to close his palm. “Oh I sliced my hand up, it’s nothing serious.”

“You did what?” Prompto asked louder than he intended. His voice echoed through the hall and their was a loud bang a few seconds later, probably someone yelling for him to keep quiet. Prompto bit his lip for a brief second then repeated more quietly. “You did what? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. It’s nothing to worry about, really.”

"Doesn't look like nothing to worry about."

"Well it isn't."

“Does it hurt?”

“Are we going or not?”

Noctis answered Prompto’s question with a question of his own and just from the annoyed look on his face Prompto knew Noctis was not going to give him a straight answer. Noctis did not want him to worry, but that made him worry a little anyway. Maybe this had something to do with the yelling that had been going on over the phone. He let the matter drop, Ignis probably took care of the worst of it. “Alright sorry. I’m ready.”

“Great. Let's go, I need coffee.”

Without another word Noctis grabbed Prompto’s arm and pulled him along at first, before Prompto freed himself from his friend’s loose grip and followed him down the stairs. The Regalia was waiting outside like always, a driver already set to take them to their destinations. Noctis was not driving the car. Noctis never drove the car. Noctis driving was a safety hazard.

The two climbed into the car and once seat belts were on the driver got on the road. The restaurant was in a better area than Prompto’s apartment was in. The contrast between the places Noctis liked to take him to, and the bars and stores in his area was like night and day. Prompto’s small smile faded a bit. Noctis liked taking him to nice places.

“You sure about this Noct?” He asked looking over to see his friend blink heavily a few times and then sit up and stretch out his neck. “You okay?”

A small grunt escaped Noctis lips as he tried to straighten himself up and get his eyes to stay open. “Yeah I’m fine.” Was the answer though Prompto noticed he sounded very tired.

“Long morning?”

“Always.” Was his friend’s answer, a fair answer at that. Prompto could never recall a time Noctis’ was willing to get out of bed before eleven in the morning, and even then it was a challenge to get him on his feet. He expected the short conversation to end their but Noctis kept talking. Probably because he wanted to talk, probably to try and keep his eyes open. “Lot of projects going on right now. Lot of arguing.”

“About what? Or is that something you can’t tell me yet?”

Noctis was silent for a second as though weighing whether it was something he could tell Prompto or not, then nodded his head as though deciding he could. “You remember last week on the news, that Neiflheim’s military was able to break through the western wall in the Somnus district? Well there’s a lot of arguing over the military budget now. Half of dad’s court thinks we need to increase our military spending or forcing a draft, the other half is against it.

“And don’t even get me started on when they started arguing over where we get the money from; we didn’t even get to discussing the healthcare budget or the plans I’ve been drafting with Ignis for months regarding improving the lower areas standard of living.” Noctis hand went to his temples, rubbing them like he had a headache. He probably did. “We went over time, I don’t think I got out of their until one.”

Prompto gave his friend a sympathetic look. “You sure you want to go out then?”

“I need to get away from the castle before I rip some assholes head off.” Noctis said and Prompto stared at him not sure if he was serious or not. “And I wanted hang out with you. I need to be around someone that makes me feel normal.”

“You got Iggy and Gladio.”

“I know, but even around them I still feel like I’m Lucis’ prince. When I’m with you, I just feel normal. Or as normal as I can get.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his head, face a little red. The number of times Noctis told him that…he lost track. However the conversation helped break the ice and he noticed Noctis’ face brighten up a bit as they continued talking and before they knew it they were at the restaurant. Noctis told the driver he would call when they were finished for the evening. Prompto frowned, wondering if he should ask Noctis if he could sleep over at the palace. Sleeping in a warm comfortable bed in a guest suite sounded much better than his cold apartment.

The two entered the restaurant, and were seated right away, one of the perks of being Lucis’ prince was immediate attention. Noctis hated it. Prompto remembered in high school how strange it felt to get special attention, and how the stares he used to get when they hung out made him uncomfortable. He was not as uncomfortable anymore, but the difference in their social status was like night and day and people noticed. And people liked to watch.

Today no eyes were on them, thank goodness, but instead Prompto found himself staring at other people that were seated at the restaurant. Young couples were all around them, reminding him that today was meant to be ‘romantic couples go out and do stuff’ day, not ‘friends hang out and do stuff’ day.

“Here we are, two cups of coffee. Did you want me to leave the pot highness?” Their waitress asked and Noctis nodded muttering something Prompto did not quite hear while he was people watching.

He saw a young couple, a guy and a girl, sitting next to each other reading the menu together, and giving one another light kisses. Then there were two guys sitting across from each other and holding hands. They were laughing about something, giving each other looks that made it clear they were very happy together. Another guy was playing with his girlfriend’s ring, or maybe she was his fiancé. Either was possible.

Prompto sighed, he would do anything to be the boy in any of those couples. To be with someone for something other than a Saturday night hookup.

“Prompto!” Noctis’ voice made Prompto jump and turn around. The prince shook rolled his eyes and looked at the waitress. “We’re gonna need a few more minutes.”

The waitress nodded and walked off, leaving Noctis to pour himself another cup of coffee. “Not like you to space out like that.”

“Sorry. I keep thinking.” Prompto said then after contemplating it a bit asked. “You feel like when you look around you’re missing something?”

Noctis frowned at the question. “What do you mean?”

“Like…” Prompto started then trailed off wondering how to word his thoughts without sounding stupid. “Well...okay, just to be clear. I love you, Gladiolus, and Ignis, a lot. You’re great friends and I would never ever want to replace you in my life.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow not sure what Prompto was getting at but let his friend continue.

“It’s just, I want someone I can be more than friends with. More than friends or a hook up. I want a... “ He frowned trying to think of the right word before settling on one. “A companion. Or partner. Girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever you want to call it. Just someone that, someone that’s a different kind of special from all the other special people in my life. Does that make sense? It probably doesn't.”

“It does.” Noctis said nodding his head. “You’ve been thinking about this for a while haven’t you.”

“Since I turned twenty.” Prompto said and the holiday was not helping him. He let his head rest on his fist and looked at Noctis who had put his half finished cup of coffee on the table. He saw his friend frowning, lost in thought. “Have you ever thought about this?”

Noctis looked up at him, a little surprised by the question then back down at his drink, his eyes taking a somewhat darker look to them as he became lost in his thoughts. “Not often. Between learning to run the country and trying to keep my eyes open I haven’t really thought about finding anyone. Dad brings it up a lot, he’s thinking of arranging a marriage for me.”

Prompto frowned, “You can’t be serious.”

“Bloodline has to continue somehow.” Noctis said trying to sound indifferent but Prompto noticed he seemed a little down thinking about it. “There is someone I like.”

That caught Prompto’s attention. Noctis never mentioned liking anyone before. He found himself grinning. “Really?” He asked. Noctis nodded and to Prompto’s amusement he saw Noctis was blushing. “Anyone I know?”

“...Maybe.”

The classic answer to avoiding the question. Prompto’s grin became a little wider. “Are you gonna tell them?”

Another silence and Prompto’s grin dropped when he saw Noctis was avoiding eye contact. “Not sure. I don’t know if I should. It would make things weird.”

“I doubt it would be that bad.” Prompto said, “I mean what’s the worst that could happen? They don’t like you back? You should say something, if you don’t, you’ll regret it.”

Noctis was silent at first, continuing to stare at his coffee with a frown on his face before looking at Prompto. “You gonna open your menu or not?”

Noctis was changing the topic on purpose but Prompto decided not to keep pushing him. Noctis just had this look on his face that said that he did not want to continue talking about it, so for once he would honor that request. They ordered their meals and waited while Noctis continued to sip his coffee.

“It’s not strong enough.”

“Noct, there is no coffee in the world strong enough for you.” Prompto said, bringing a smile to his friends face before going to talk about the film he wanted to see. “It’s some kind of action film about people fighting an old war. It looks really cool with all this action and special effects. The spells look almost exactly like your magic.”

“I don’t know how I feel about that.” Noctis muttered. For some reason he felt overly personal about his unique magic. “How long is it?”

“I think two hours? I don’t remember.”

Noctis smiled at Prompto’s comment looking up when their food arrived. Prompto’s eyes lit up at the sight of the food, the places Noctis took him too always had high quality dishes. The taste miles better than anything he could grab at work or home. Prompto ate like a man who had not eaten good food in days. Noctis ate slower, wanting to savor the taste.

When their meals were finished and paid for the two left for the theater. It was not a long walk, only ten minutes, Prompto cutting that time down even more as he half dragged Noctis into a clumsy jog down the street.

“Two please.” Prompto said, grabbing his wallet from his pocket. Noctis had paid for dinner, so he wanted to at the least pay for the movie. He took them and handed one to Noctis. “This is gonna be awesome, I just know it!”

Noctis said nothing, but smiled at Prompto’s enthusiasm. He watched as his friend hurried ahead, at which point his smile dropped and he rubbed his eyes. The coffee was not working, which he supposed should not surprise him since he did not get as much sleep as he was hoping he would. He had hoped to get a few long hours after the meeting so he did not accidentally fall asleep on his best friend. He did not want to fall asleep on Prompto today. He looked down at his bandaged hand and winced as he tried to flex it. Today was important.

“Hey Noct, you coming or what?” Prompto shouting back at him snapped him out of his stupor. He would be fine, Prompto’s film sounded lively enough that he could stay awake during it. He followed his friend to their theater and then their seats. They had arrived at a good time, the previews were almost over so the movie was about to begin. Noctis took his seat and immediately regretted it when his eyes started to feel heavy. “This is gonna be great!” Prompto told him whispering as loudly as he could. Noctis smiled and turned his attention to the screen.

The movie played and Prompto watched the screen in awe as he saw the action and effects used. Just like almost everyone else in the theater he cried out and cheered during the opening combat scene and laughed as he saw the leads received and embarrassing defeat at the hands of their combat instructor. He smiled as the film continued, going at a proper pace from one scene to the other, each fight sequence more creative than the last.

His eyes widened as he saw a particularly impressive scenario involving ice magic. “Wow. Looks almost real doesn’t it.” He said. He got no answer and Prompto looked to his left to find Noctis’ head slouched and his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep. “Noct? Hey, wake up.”

Prompto tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible but still loud enough for Noctis to hear and at the same time gave him a light push. His friend stirred and his eyes cracked open only to shut again. Out cold. Prompto let his hand move up to his head shaking his head. He frowned in annoyance, but took a deep breath and thought a little more. His friend had a long day and and needed a lot of sleep to keep going. And yet he still came out with him to hang out.

Prompto let his eyes fall down to the bandages on Noctis’ right hand and his mind began racing. He guessed what happened was what resulted in the swearing and screaming he heard over the phone, but what had been going on? What had Noctis been doing?

Prompto put that thought out of his mind as he looked back at the movie, than a few minutes later to his friend. Noctis was going to wake up with a sore neck if he stayed in that position and as mad as Prompto could have been for his friend falling asleep on them while watching a movie (again…) he moved his arm around Noctis back and moved him so his head was resting on his shoulder. That should help a little. Maybe. Prompto noticed his friend move a little in his sleep before settling down again and he found himself smiling a little.

Noctis looked peaceful, a look he did not see much when his friend was asleep, and he found himself brushing his long bangs out of his face. Noctis face was relaxed as he slept and that made it more obvious how attractive he was. Prompto could see why Noctis was popular, not just for his social status, but also his looks. Even he admitted his friend was nice to look at. Easy on the eyes, especially when he smiled, or when he was just waking up from a long nap...

Prompto took a deep breath, lying to himself about the blush forming on his face and the aching feeling in his chest as forced himself to look away and back at film screen.

* * *

 

“My back hurts.”

“Well you did fall asleep and those chairs aren’t exactly comfortable.” Prompto said a grin on his face as Noctis grumbled as he tried in vain to crack his back.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. I don’t even remember when I blacked out.” Noctis said. He lost count how many times he fell asleep when he and his friends went to the movies and he hated doing it too.

“It’s fine. You feel a bit better?” Prompto asked and watched as Noctis shrugged and checked the time on his phone. He then looked around at the people that were leaving the theater. More couples. Wonderful. He tried to ignore them. “So what now? You want to go to the arcade or something?”

“Think I should get home.”

That was not the answer Prompto wanted to hear. He wanted to spend a few more hours with his friend, but if Noctis wanted to go home their was nothing he could really do about it. His friend probably wanted to get to bed and hope tomorrow was a better day. “Oh….well guess I should to.” Prompto said, trying hard to hide the disappointment. He did not want to go back to his freezing apartment. “I’ll take the bus back so you don’t need to worry about driving me home.”

He took a few steps back, as he waited for Noctis to say it was fine or insist on offering him a ride home. He waited a bit longer, noticing his friend seemed hesitant, not sure what he wanted to say or do. After a few seconds he finally spoke up, but did not make eye contact with him.

“Actually, Prompto. Can you come with me to the castle?” He asked, a nervousness in his voice that Prompto could not help but notice. Prompto frowned, wondering why his friend was nervous. “I….I have something I want to give you.”

Now he was even more confused, but he had a strange feeling that if he said no that nervousness would turn into some kind of depression. That and he had to admit, he was curious. Noctis wanting to give him something and being nervous about it was different. “Sure.” He said.

The breath Noctis let out sounded like one of relief and he called for a ride back to the castle. The wait was silent and awkward, the ride just as much, with Prompto finding himself tapping his boots on the floor loudly until he was told to stop. He glanced over to see Noctis hunched over, hands folded in on each other and looking like he had seen a ghost or something. The silence made the ride feel longer than a ride to the castle normally felt.

Finally they reached the castle and once on the upper private floors Noctis asked Prompto to wait in his room. He would meet up with him. Prompto did so, taking a seat on Noctis’ large bed that was to comfortable for it’s own good. He waited, wondering what was going on and feeling like maybe something was wrong. He waited a little longer and looked up when the door opened and Noctis slowly stepped in. The young prince was holding a box with a ribbon tied around it and he took a seat next to his friend.

His face was red and his hands were shaking.

“Noct?”

“Here.”

Noctis held the gift box out for Prompto, not even looking at him. Prompto stared at him, then let his eyes fall on the box and took it from his friend. He studied it, playing with it in his hand, before pulling off the ribbon and opening it. His eyes widened as he saw the inside. Chocolate truffles in neat rows were inside the box. He looked at it, confused, then it clicked.

On Valentine's Day, you gave chocolate to loved ones.

“Noct...this is...” He said looking at his friend who had not looked up at him. His eyes fell on Noctis’ bandaged hand, the one with the cut Noctis kept brushing off, and then back on the young man whose face was hiding behind his hair. “This is for me? Really?”

“Yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day Prompto.”

Prompto stared at his friend, not sure what to say. He felt the heat rise to his face as he looked back at the box. “You made these?” He asked and Noctis looked up and shook his head.

“No. Those are Ignis’. Trust me, the ones I made would have killed you.” He said.

“So then you’re hand-”

“Yeah, it happened when the head chef was trying teaching me how to make them. Deep cut right in the middle of my palm. Ignis and dad were livid, and I've been permanently banned from the kitchen. Again.”

The way Noctis said it made Prompto smile and he picked up one of the truffles and stuck it in his mouth. It tasted great! But that’s what he expected knowing Ignis had made them after his friend hurt himself. “Thank you.” He said wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulder and pulling him into a hug.

Noctis nodded, body becoming stiff as though he was not sure how to register the gesture. He pulled away, face still red. “Yeah, sure.” He muttered before falling silent. Prompto waited for Noctis to speak again, wondering if he was going to need to start the conversation himself, but Noctis blurted it out on his own.

“I like you.” He said. The words sounded choked, “I’ve been thinking about it for awhile, about how we were in high school, how whenever I'm around you I feel happy and normal and...I like you.  A lot.”

Another long pause brought on by nervousness, but then a question. “Would you be my boyfriend?”

Prompto’s eyes widened at the question. A part of him expected it, but he did not think Noctis would say it on his own. “Boyfriend? I...uh...yeah!” He said, not even bothering to hide the excitement in his voice, but then he stopped, realizing something. “Wait. Can you even do that? I mean you’re the prince and the only heir to-”

“I talked to dad and he said as long as I fulfill my duties when I come of age, it’s fine.” Noctis said running a hand through his hair. “So, yeah, eventually I have to do things out of obligation. But right now, I just want to be with someone I care about. And that’s you. I love you Prom.”

Prompto let the words sink in, thinking them over, and put the box of truffles on Noctis’ nightstand. He then turned his full attention to his friend, putting his hands to his chin and turning his head to him. He then made his move, something he had to admit he had entertained now and again, closing in and pressing his lips to Noctis.

The kiss was awkward, mainly because Noctis had frozen right on the spot, not prepared and also not sure what he was supposed to do. Prompto pulled away for a second. “This is the part where you kiss back.”

Noctis smirked. “Aren’t you supposed to say ‘I love you too’ first?”

Prompto did not, he put his lips back against Noctis’ kissing them and this time Noctis followed him best he could, kissing him back. It was a messy kiss, one that led to the young prince lying on the bed, fingers tangled in Prompto’s blonde hair as he climbed on top of him and Prompto could tell just from how Noctis’ lips moved and did not move that the young man had no experience in kissing anyone. But he enjoyed it. Because it was Noctis.

Making out did not last as long as Prompto was used to, or hoped it would last, but he knew when Noctis grip began to loosen that his new boyfriend had enough. Noctis was already tired, and the kisses just made him more relaxed and sleepy. Prompto climbed off and laid down next to him, slinking his arm under Noctis’ body when the prince moved to roll onto his side and curl up against him.

“So I guess today was a first date then?” Prompto asked chuckling a bit. Noctis cracked an eye open then closed it.

“Sure…” He muttered and in seconds his breathing became soft and rhythmic as he fell into a deep sleep. Prompto smiled and rolled onto his side, wrapping his free arm around the young prince so he was cuddling him and rubbing his back.

“Happy Valentines Day, Noct.” He said. “I love you too.”

It was the best Valentine’s Day he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis, watch your language.


End file.
